End Game
by JadedFeline
Summary: The spiral had fallen into chaos, slowly, and is being corrupted. The headmaster has no choice but to follow an ancient prophecy and find champions to rid their world of evil. Only problem is these "heros" aren't exactly hero material... They'll have to figure out to get along with each-other and somehow manage to save the UNIVERSE while their at it :PossibleYuriInFutureChapters:
1. Chapter 1

The tower was menacing all in itself. Large and made of stone bricks, perched on a cliff, looking as if it could easily fall off and tumble into the ocean at anytime. And really I wish it did.

I don't know what's going on here, but I hate it. The Dark Cave is so ominous, and reeks of Death, which wouldn't be so bad If I wasn't a Life wizard. A Life Wizard who is..a bit..completely terrified of Death magic.

My name is Alura Shard. I am what my professor Miss Moolinda Wu says to be a 'prodigy' in the Life Magical arts. Honestly I don't believe that. Well at least I didn't. Not until a little while ago.

The Headmaster, called me to his office. He said it was, 'Very urgent that I head to this location. That I was part of something extravagant'.

How so? I'm not really sure. Just me, A shy 17 year old Life student...

A colorblind one at that.

I didn't always used to be. To put a long story short, I had an "incident" with a unicorn foals magic, when I was five years old. Turns out a unicorns magic can be quite unstable. And thus the world of colors eluded me for the rest of my young life.

But Life. That is something I still see in color, Life energy, all around, in the air. I can just see glimpses of a soft green light every now and than. Especially in campus, around the Life School.

That's besides the point.

Even without color, I could easily tell this place was at a loss of it. All the trees were dead, and barren. The grass, dry and lifeless. Houses abandoned. It was a depressing place to be, and I shivered as cool crisp air, blew up from the sea.

My instincts told me I was here for SOMETHING or possibly SOMEONE. I don't know why but I felt as though, this, whatever 'this' was, was important.

This place, I could feel, held great dark magic. The forces of evil are strong here. That only made me more uneasy. If possible.

If the Headmaster sent me here to fight the forces of evil, I'm afraid he's out of luck. I can't and won't fight. I never learned how, only out of self preference. In my mind, fighting will only make matters worse. There's always a non-violent way to settle things.

My opinion on fighting is a very unpopular one. Any other wizard you meet, would be happy to take down some monsters! Just for the thrill of a good fight. But not me.

Just than a shrill screech irrupted from the air above me, and I look up, screamed myself and just in time scrambled out of the way. Where I was once sitting, a giant white owl, now rested. The steady beating of the huge wings, blew a gust a wind in my face. The creature landed, it's talons ripping the dead grass, until it came to a complete stop.

The owl, I now realized, had a saddle strapped to its large feathery back. Upon further inspection, a rider as well. A girl, looking my age, or maybe a bit younger, was perched on the beasts back. She had short blue hair, curled up slightly at the ends, and she wore long white and blue robes, almost looking like a dress.

She leaped off of the Owls back, and gave it a few pets on the top of it head. Than she held out her hand, and instantly the air around it began to fade to form a staff. Made of dark metal, and had a red sphere on the top.

She looked just about as confused as me the next few minutes she stood there, and walked around lazily. She was looking over the cliff, out into the sea, her back turned to me.

"How long must you watch me?"

I jumped. Having not expected her voice, which was icy and soft.

She turned to me, and began coming closer, an amused smile of her thin lips. "Well?"

I stepped out a bit from where I was standing near the tower, fiddling with my hands, embarrassed. "I-I..um..I was just a-around.."

She smiled again, "No need. I was jut sent here on urgent business, to this exact location. Do you know anything?"

I crossed my arms nervously. I never was a 'social-butterfly', and this girl had an aura that made me uncomfortable. No matter how friendly she was.

"I-I was sent here as well-"

I was cut off by a long mournful howl, sounding distant but fastly approaching. The other girl grinned at this, seeming almost excited. "Judging by that, it would seem you and I aren't the only ones who were sent here."

That's when I felt it. The aura of another nearby wizard no doubt. The aura was strange, feeling different than others I've encountered, but it was unmistakeable. Death.

And suddenly I felt even more nervous than before. Honestly I've never fully met a Necromancer. I have seen them and been around them, of course, but I never got the chance to know one, or really have a proper conversation with one. I've been too..scared really. Their so grim, so distant, and powerful. I never WANTED to know one. But I've been assured many, many times, that this was a normal thought for me. Since opposites in magics, tend to avoid each other, as they feel a natural dislike for each other.

A snarl was heard behind me, and I couldn't even bring myself to turn around. "Company..sister what are you doing here?" A voice behind me said. The voice was low, and quite frankly monotone. The girl from earlier clasped her hands together, "Savannah! It's so good to see you!"

"The feelings are not mutual."

"I missed you too!"

I finally turned around, after having something large and cold pressed into the small of my back. A giant grey Warg stared me in the face. I let out a shrill shriek and leaped back. The Warg just stuck it's tongue out at me playfully.

The rider, who was undoubtably a Necromancer, had long purple hair, down to her mid-back, and was decked out in gold pieces of armor, including a chest plate and shoulder guards. The rest of her attire consisted to black and white leggings boots and a short skirt to make said outfit look a bit feminine.

Her eyes stared straight into mine, and that's when I was it. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Her eyes were a deep amethyst color, normally I wouldn't know that , but I could SEE their colors.

She stared equally as intently back, and I hadn't the slightest clue why...

She shook her head, and broke our gaze. Instead turning to the girl from before. "Natalie," she said, sliding of of her Warg. "Why are you here?"

The girl, 'Natalie' , shrugged. "I should be asking you that, dear sister. Disappearing for 8 months like that!" She 'humphed'

Savannah looked back at Natalie with an uninterested look on her face. She turned and glanced at me again, though this time, her eyes held no color for me, and I couldn't wrap my head around what was going on with them, possibly just my over-active imagination.

"Who's your friend..?"

"Oh!" Natalie rushed over to help me up, since I hadn't moved since the Warg startled me. I took her hand, and it was cold to the touch. Unnaturally so..

"This is...uh..er, I don't believe you told me your name..?"

"A-Alura.." I mumbled. Suddenly feeling self conscious under the Death girl's stare. "Alura!" She repeated, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, apparently not having at issue with invading the personal space of others.

"We just met! Strange thing, really. We were both sent here by the Headmaster...and since you decided to grace us with your presence-"

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"- you must have the same reason?"

She nodded. "He wants us to get rid of the swarm of un-dead, by killing it at its roots." She said, "and such a great creation used for the wrong reason.."

"What are you talking about?" Natalie snapped, releasing me. It was all coming together though, the Necromancer had said that, he wants us to destroy the roots..that could only mean..

"Lord Nightshade!" I blurted.

They looked at me, Natalie confused, and Savannah all knowing. "Yes." Savannah said, walking closer to the tower, gazing upwards at it, all the while coming to stand closer to me unintentionally.

While she did this, I noticed, just how much taller she was than me. She practically towered above me, I only merely came up to here shoulders or so.

Natalie looked at us, still not understanding, than something clicked in her mind. "Hey..Savvy.."

Savannah literally growled at the use of the name, but allowed her to continue.

"You don't think that possibly..we're part of 'The Ones' do you..?"

"Impossible..or..so it should be.."

I gazed at Natalie, "um..'The Ones'?" She opened her mouth but her sister interrupted once again, it seemed she had a habit of doing that.

"They are said to be a group of powerful wizards, one of each school, who are destined to save the Spiral.."

"Oh..I've..I've never heard of them.."

Savannah half glared. "You know.." She said stepping closer. "I don't know why, but there something about you that really..infuriates me.." She hissed.

I gulped. Honestly this girl had scared me from the beginning of just seeing her, now having her actually mad at me made me realize, I was terrified.

"Life.." She shivered. Natalie rushed over and grabbed the taller girls shoulder, yanking her back. "Control your..anger, please.." She whisper-yelled.

"Besides, if we are part of 'them' there should be others...given that they haven't showed up yet, looks like we'll have to wait."

Savannah was in a very irritable mood by now, I could tell. She didn't exactly hide it well. A long wooden staff appeared in her hand, looking as though it was made by the bark of a twisted, dead tree.

"I'm not waiting. I'm going to go kill that wraith, and make sure he stays dead."

Her tone of voice was cold, and strong. Making me realize just how serious she was about this, crazy, but serious. Did she honestly think she could take on a WRAITH on her own?!

She stared to storm off towards the entrance, but not a minute later, her feet were encased in a block of ice.

Savannah stumbled, but managed to stay on her, now frozen, feet. So Natalie is an Ice wizard, that would explain her icy aura..

"Release me."

"No."

The Death girl, unfazed by Natalie's defiance, simply proceeded to take another step, breaking the Ice, with no effort. The Ice girl fumed. "Savannah! Listen! Just give them a chance to show up! If I was wrong you can go all commando and kill everything here!"

Savannah turned.

"Why don't you go and get rid of some if the Field Gaurds?" I asked meekly. Her eyes narrowed and she open her mouth to speak, but Natalie got their first. "Yes! Go! Go rip out their straw hearts! Come back after you've let out enough steam."

"Steam?! I'm perfectly calm!"

Natalie came up behind her and started pushing her out towards the street, "yeah, oookaaayyy..have fun!"

Savannah grumbled as she stalked off into the fog, until I could no longer see her tall, armored form.

Natalie sighed. "Eh, that should keep her busy for a few minutes.."

"I hope so..she's scary.."

Natalie waved it off, "not really! She's just grumpy today.."

I shrugged, "if you say so. Hey, do you really think others will show up..?"

"No doubt in my mind-" suddenly a rather large goldfish, came out of the ocean in an explosion of sea water, Natalie's owl, who until now has been dozing off, has now wide awake as it took off at, impossibly fast speed, it's talons outstretched towards it.

Yay! Chapter 1!

This is my first W101 fanfic, so please don't flame! Also please tell me what you think of it so far in a review! Because I will not continue this story if no ones reading it ^^ thank you~!


	2. You Know Nothing

**Hello Hello~! Thank you wonderful people for the feedback :D Yes, albeit it is not much..however im quite grateful for any amount seeing as I didnt think This story would get any attention at all. Thank you so much! Sorry about the wait for the update ^^ December is a very busy month for me..Christmas and whatnot you know? That and ALOT...ALOTTT of commissions on DeviantArt~ Thank you for your patience, Ill probably start to get into posting regular chapters If you'd like :3 Next chapter is where things start to get interesting because introductions of the characters should be finished. Until than~!**

* * *

><p>Natalie, who apparently had lighting quick reflexes, darted forward almost the second her Owl left the ground.<p>

I was so startled to do anything. As soon as the fish came out of the water and Natalie's bird let out a shrill screech, I jumped and let out a scream myself, falling not so gracefully on the dead ground behind me.

Natalie was at the birds reins In a second flat, and despite her small frame, she actually was quite strong. She yanked the Giant Owl back down onto the cliff edge were it screeched and struggled against her.

Meanwhile that fish, and the fishes rider were about 20 feet above the cliff, and began to drop rabidly.

I held my breath, but the rider leaped off the giant fish, arms outstretched.

The fish dropped like a stone back down Into the sea letting a huge splash escape from it. It was so huge in fact, that it soaked Natalie and her Owl. The Ice Wizards blue locks flattened against her head and I heard her mutter "Oh Come ON!" And she looked pretty to ticked off.

The rider was gone than in a flash. Literally in a flash of lighting the rider went from 20 feet over the cliff to standing nonchalantly on the near edge looking around. The clap of sudden lightning was so loud that it rang in my ears for a few moments afterwards.

"You...little..." Natalie growled, and stalked towards him.

The boy turned towards her, his golden hair swaying and blue eyes settling on her.

"Hi there!" He said all too cheerily. "I'm here on a mission or something.. I'll be honest I have no clue..."

I got up and dusted off my dress walking over to Natalie, who at this point was deadpanning at him.

"...and I'm still not a hundred percent sure..Are you guys gonna give me a quest? Oh no no no wait! I'm on a secret mission aren't I?"

At this point now, Natalie looked to have a headache. Yet she was glaring icy daggers at the boy still.

I took a closer took at the boy, who still had not shared his name and was currently rambling on about 'Top Secret Spy Missions'. He was dressed in a purple outfit, his robes having a strange checkered pattern, and judging by his personality, and his little teleporting trick just now I'd guess he's Storm.

Natalie twirled her staff around.

She whispered a spell under her breath, and held out her Ice covered staff. The boy notice this and stopped his rambling. "Hey- hey what are you doing?" He said warily.

Suddenly the boy from the ocean froze. Literally. Slowly his body's movements became slower until he was frozen in place. His eyes darted around rapidly, seemingly the only part of his body that he could move.

I widened my eyes at Natalie.

There was no Ice in his body anywhere, yet he remained still at a statue. Unmoving. How did Natalie do that..?

I looked over at her and saw a strange cold glint in her eyes. It almost look like she was pleased with her work of turning a wizard to stone.

"Thank the heavens! I thought he'd never shut up! Ugh-" Natalie rubbed her temples. "- I don't know why the Spirits hate me. If HE is part of the prophecy..I have to learning a longer lasting stun spell.."

"S-stun? What happened to him?" I asked quietly. The girl only waved it off, like this was a normal occurrence. "It freezes someone for a short amount of time. Or in this case, keeps idiots quiet." She smiled again.

Than she grinned widely, "This SO proves it!" She exclaimed.

"Proves what?"

"Proved that the prophecy is, in fact, REAL! And not only that but WE are apart of it! This is the best thing that ever happened to me~!" Her icy eyes shone with excitement, and she smiled triumphantly at the direction in which Savannah had run off. "Ha! I was right. In Savvy's face!"

The boy began trying to speak again, but it only sounded like muffled words, incoherently spoken.

Natalie glared, "Quiet you!" The ice girl glared once more, and her captive was silent.

The Theurmaturge bushed a piece of aquamarine hair from her eyes an turned back to me. "I need to ask you a favor.." She said nervously. I got worried from that almost instantly. "I need you to find Savvy!"

I froze up. There where about three problems here. Maybe more. First off, Savannah hates me. She made that pretty clear. I believe her words were that I..'infuriated' her? I don't think she'd listen to me anyways. Second this is the Haunted Cave. The most supernatural and un-dead infested place I'd ever been, I'd be killed by a Field Guard in a few minutes. Also I have no clue WHERE exactly the Death girl ran off too. I don't know how to navigate in here!

Natalie noticed me stiffen.

"Just an idea..." She shrugged then and looked at the ground, "I mean I understand. Your Life right? Aren't you guys pacifists or something?" She tilted her head. "Cause you would probably want to know how to defend yourself..eh how'd you even get here anyways?"

I swallowed and glared at the ground. I hated that assumption. I would call it a stereotype if it weren't so true, seeing as most Life wizards and creatures alike prefer not to fight. Especially not to take a life. In all my teachings all I ever heard was how "All Life Is Sacred" but...is it really? I wanted to be strong too..

I shook my head, "I can fight."

"Oh really?" Natalie perked up instantly and clasped her hands together.

"Yes. I'll um, get going now I guess.."

...

* * *

><p>Oh this was a terrible idea. This was a TERRIBLE idea!<p>

"Savannah!" I called again. "Savannah now would be a good time!" I was running now. I couldn't see where I was going, the fog was too thick and it surrounded me. I heard the distant groan of a Rotting Fodder. "Savannah!" Still nothing.

The fog was everywhere there was no way for me to tell which way I was going in, and who knew where Savannah even ran off too? Perhaps Natalie unintentionally sent me to my grave.

"Savannah-" I heard heavy foot steps behind me, and the sound of metal dragging on the cobblestone. "Hello..?" Savannah did have armor on..right? That could be her..

I heard a growl behind me.

My breath caught in my throat, and I turned around slowly, to see a pale green face staring back at me. Bugged eyes of a Rotting Fodder looking back at me.

I screamed. Quite loudly.

On instinct my wand appeared in my hand. But what would I do? I had no knowledge of attack spells and..there is no possible way I could kill that thing with my own two hands and-

Wait a minute.

Is that Rotting Fodder..casting a spell? They know magic? The un-dead know magic?! How is that possible? Their to dim witted to know the art of magic!

The symbol of death, a skull, appeared briefly before me, before the creature swung its shovel untimely casting the spell.

I heard a high pitched giggle.

There, in front of me was a fairy. There was something wrong with it though..it's skin was pale and it's hair was midnight black. It's small crimson eyes locked on with mine and I swear I saw it smirk. It flew rapidly towards me, and glided in a circle around my body leaving a trail of dark blue- almost black- fairy dust.

I just stared with wide green eyes at this little creature as it completed its motions quite quickly and once it reached the front of me again, it raised its arms and rose in the air by a few feet.

And...strangely enough.. I felt energy being drained from my body. Just forcefully tugged out by an unnatural force. I fell over onto my knees after that.

Call me weak if you must, I probably deserve such. Truth be told I have never, sadly been in a fight before. It's sad really. I'm a Rank (er Level..) fifteen, and I've never been out of Wizardcity..never got in a fight, never learned combat..my life up until this point? Healing. That's really all I've ever done. I've become a healing prodigy. Advanced in that area by years and years of training.

It's what my parents would have wanted though.

Suddenly I heard fast - and I do mean fast- footsteps approaching.

I had hope again in that moment. What in this cave could possible run that fast? Nothing; nothing could. That's exactly it.

The Rodding Fodder heard it too, and turned its head slowly with restrained movements. It let out a short confused sounding groan. Well, while its head was still attracted to its body that is. Suddenly a purple blur whooshed past me, with such speed I sat dazed for a moment before I realized what was going on.

Then..a soft THUD and shortly after a louder one, accompanied by the clanking of the rusted metal shovel hitting the ground.

There only mere feet away from me was the head of the Rodding Fodder.

I felt that feeling of cold hard eyes piercing my skin. I glanced up, and sure enough stood an emotionless looking Savannah, holding a silver dagger.

"Moron."

"Hey-!" She turned around and started started to wander away, I scramble to my feet quickly as I could mange because gods forbid If I wander around in this death trap looking for her again.

"How did you do that?" I grabbed her armor covered shoulder, in an attempt to turn her around which was a bad idea. The taller girl whipped her head around, her long violet hair hitting me in the face, and greeted me with a cold glare and proceeded to shove me off.

"Leave me alone Life."

"Ah! No wait- Natalie told me to find you!"

She stopped. "What?" I nodded and continued, "Um s-something about the 'Prophecy' ? She found someone else that showed up and she told me to find you."

She scoffed. "As if that proves anything." She rolled her eyes and looked very uninterested. "I'll humor her stupid theory." She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A distant howling could be heard.

"Oh..um thanks for...saving me earlier.." I shuffled my feet.

"You think I did that for you? I could care less whether they killed you or not. Your kind is filled with arrogant bastards."

Now I understand why opposite elements don't get along. This girl obviously had the wrong idea though it made me wonder if this was how all Necromancers thought of us? The sadness of being though if so lowly wore off until I felt something rare for me; anger.

"At least we Life practitioners don't take over the Spiral and raise the un-dead!"

It was out of my mouth before I realized who exactly I was speaking to. This was the same person who, only mere minutes ago, beheaded a Rodding Fodder with a nothing but a small dagger and her quite..unnatural speed. I raised my hands over my mouth too late though as suddenly I felt a hard pull on one of my hair buns. (I have two actually, there my signature, one on each side.) Actually no, no..OW.

Savannah lifted me up by my hair, considering she is at least a foot taller she pulled me quite far off the ground. The feeling of fear reappeared within me, I felt the nervous flutters in my stomach just like when I met her alittle while ago.

I'm glad that my hair is- apparently very strong, because it managed to hold on as the Death girl lifted me. She was crazy! Seriously are ALL Necromancers insane?

"Shut."

She pulled harder.

"Your."

She tightened her grip.

"Worthless. Mouth."

She flung me to the side, like a rag doll and I felt the sting on my hands as I skidded across the cobblestone. My hair bun now completely undone hung messily from the once neatly tied ribbon.

I took just a moment to realize what had just happened. And well- IF it really happened...

Had...had she really just done that? Over one little statement? Turns out I DO have a reason to be wary of death after all I guess. But the really wasn't the fact that she yanked on my hair and threw me to the side like a doll that really bothered me, it was the fact of how little emotion was on her face. In fact..was there any at all? No..no there wasn't. No emotion was present on Savannah's features...none in her voice. Not even a hint of anger, however her words suggested otherwise.

My assaulter was as of now, looking away from me. No emotion. Savannah glanced over at me, as I was just starting to sit up. I pulled myself onto my knees and hastily reached up to my hair in an attempt to re-tie the ribbon.

"You know nothing. You will never know anything of this matter. The issues concerning..HIM...are of no one else's business, especially you."

She hesitated. And I thought I saw it flash across her for a brief second. "Malistare is a good person. He has right to be angry..vengeful. You will never understand the matters of Death." No emotion laced her strong and even tone, and I couldn't help but feel as if those words actually meant something.

Suddenly there a cold blast of air that practically hit me in the face. A _whoosh_ of cold air actually. Coming from...oh dear...

From the cave end, where the ominous tower was located were..grey clouds? Thick grey clouds..and they were snowing. What on earth. Just than a thunderingly loud clap of thunder rumbled out, and the walls of the cave shook. A bolt of lighting struck down through the grey clouds. Creating a hole straight through the middle.

The thudding of large nimble paws could be heard. And a large Warg appeared in the distance. And thudded rabidly towards the two Wizards. In seconds the beast was in front of them. It's ears perked when I saw that Savannah has called it, and it's tail wagged rapidly back and forth. It lowered itself onto the ground to which Savannah stepped up Onto the saddle.

The ribbon was finally tied, albeit a bit sloppily done but it was back together. I gave it one finally pull to secure it, and looked back up to see Savannah getting ready to leave.

"Ah! Wait!"

She sighed irritably, and I hurriedly scrambled off the cold ground tripping over my own feet along the way.

Than she sent me a look which to any average person would seem what I would assume is the normal for her, which is completely void of emotion, but I knew better. I saw a faint impish glow in her eyes. Just before it vanished. It made a small shiver go up my spine.

"Why are my..manners? Let me..assist you..Life"


End file.
